


"What's so great about a kiss?"

by AceStars182



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: FUCK, Fanfic, Gay, Im tired, M/M, Voltron, Why am I doing this again?, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, love you, vld, well ok, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStars182/pseuds/AceStars182
Summary: As the gang is hanging out at a park one day, Keith and Lance get into an argument and are told to go settle it somewhere else. "Settled" isn't the word they'd use...And credit to the Amazing Lana helping me with this fic. I'm so happy that she's come into my life and has helped me so so much cause dudes, I'm tired.





	1. Chapter 1

"- I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

"Lance! Keith! That's enough!" Shiro called from across a small pond separating them in the local park. 

Pidge and Hunk looked over in curiousity but seemed uninterested in just another of Keith and Lance's fights. A common occurrence that has simply gotten old and annoying to everyone but them. 

"Shiro's right you two," Allura said calmly. "How about you go somewhere else and settle this quietly." Her soft words clashed violently with her annoyed expression. 

Lance watched Keith stalk off in a direction and followed him towards the treeline. Neither could remember what started the fight this time-- they never do these days. It's always: 'he got in my way' or 'he started it'. Both of them knew that there was no way this could continue as violently as it has been. 

"Hey man," Lance started. "Why don't we call it a truce?"

Keith turned to look at Lance with a puzzled expression. 

Lance held his hand out and looked at Keith with an apologetic smile. 

Keith looked at Lance, and then at his hand. Lance knew that there was an extremely high chance of Keith breaking his hand rather than shaking it, but if it meant finally making amends with the guy, Lance was willing to risk it. After an endless minute of silence, Keith finally let out a sigh and shook his hand. 

"Fine."

When they were walking back to the others, Pidge snapped a quick photo without them knowing, snickering as she showed it to Hunk. She stopped as soon as she noticed Lance giving her a strange look. He simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his seat at the picnic table.

Shiro looked down at Keith and flashed him a smile. "Aww, Keith is growing up! He finally forgave someone This is a momentous occasion everyone!"

Keith shot Shiro a lethal glare and went to sit down next to anyone else, and by anyone he meant anyone except Lance. He sat next to him anyways.

The group talked for a while, Keith, who actually listened to Lance for once, found out he wasn't such a bad guy. Under all those fake charms, and bad pick up lines, there was some cuteness he had to him.

Maybe it was the way he smiled or laughed but... Keith ended the thought there. He can't like Lance that's taboo for so many reasons.

Lance looked at Keith, lost in thought. Serene and content instead of his usual scowl or glare that kept people away. It had Lance leaning towards him like something was pulling his body.

"Earth to Keith," Lance said and waved his hand in front of him. Keith easily snapped out of his deliberation and looked at Lance.

The thought of him dating Lance, huh? Keith smiled at lance then looked away. Leaving a red tint at both of their faces. 

Lance was as surprised as Keith when that happened but he bounced back immediately striking up a conversation with Shiro. "So how's college been? I heard that your classes are really tough."

"Oh, yeah they're ok. Nothing I can't handle," Shiro said, somewhat confused. "I can't believe I'm still hanging out with all of you guys after I've graduated."

"Well you can thank Hunk for that," Pidge said cheerfully. "He's the one with the car big enough to fit all of us."

Hunk smiled and kept eating. 

"So what are your classes like, Keith?" Lance asked.

"Lance, you're in three of them. And the other two are gym and history," he answered sarcastically. 

"Fair enough," he laughed. 

That laugh... NOPE NOT AGAIN NOT DOING IT!

Keith sighed, angry at himself for thinking about how Lance liked to wave him hands when he talked, or how he smiled when someone directed something towards him... STOP IT!

"I think it's getting kinda late," Hunk chimed in, "You guys wanna head back?"

Everyone agreed and they all piled into his car. Lance and Keith forced in the back together to "bond some more". 

"I don't want anymore fighting between you two, is that clear?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it, Shiro," Lance said, waving his hand in dismissal. 

Keith on the other hand crossed his arms and looked out the window. He didn't want to fall asleep, but it took him just as quickly as he made the truce with Lance. Everything about it felt wrong but at the same time it was so  _right._ So he fell asleep, leaning his head against the car window, thinking of Lance and how much he liked hearing his voice in the background. 

Maybe this truce was worth it.

"Hey, Mullet, wake up!"

Maybe it wasn't.


	2. Study Buddy

"Keith, we're here. Wake up!" 

"Five more minutes," Keith whined, hoping to get a reaction out of Lance.

"I will drag your ass out of this car if you don't get up!" 

And he was successful. "Do it, I dare you," he said, trying not to sound serious, but of course Lance took it as an opportunity. 

Lance unbuckled Keith himself and reached over, grabbing Keith's waist. He pulled, earning a small squeak of surprise. So he pulled again, trying to get him out of the back at least, and ended up dropping him in a fit of giggles. Keith had managed to reach around and tickle Lance while he was distracted. It was certainly one way to get him to stop without any fighting. Although a fight generally would have ensued from a stunt like this, they were both making an effort to enjoy the other's teasing.

"How dare you?" Lance said mockingly once they had managed to get out of the car in one piece. 

Keith laughed, answering, "You were pulling too hard! What else was I supposed to do?"

They were both bickering as always, but with smiles on their faces. Everyone climbed the stairs of their apartment building and went their separate ways when they reached the correct floor. Hunk on the third floor, Pidge on the fourth, Allura and Shiro on the fifth, and Lance and Keith on the sixth. Neighbors. They hated being neighbors, but now that there's been a truce, everything might get better for the two rivals.

Keith walked into his apartment, ready to finish up his essay for the English class he shared with Lance. He stopped by the kitchen to grab an apple and settled down at his desk. He pulled his laptop open and immediately saw that Lance had messaged him.

_Hey Mullet- Lance_

_Yeah- Keith_

_Soooooo what's the essay about?? The one in English that's due tomorrow?? help???- Lance_

_Calm down it's easy. You have to pick a Shakespearean play (not Romeo and Juliet) and write about  its underlying themes or whatever- Keith_

_Uhhhhhh so which one should I do?- Lance_

_That's up to you- Keith_

_Ok but Romeo and Juliet is the only one I know- Lance_

_Midsummer Night's Dream?- Keith_

_Who's Midsummer Night?? What kind of a name is that???- Lance_

_It's a play... everyone had to read it in class- Keith_

_Whoops. Hey hey, I have an idea how about you just tutor me on this junk?? Cause you're good at it and I'm not- Lance_

_Ugh fine. But only because Shiro would kill me if I didn't.- Keith_

_THANK YOU!!!- Lance_

Keith shut off his computer, determined just to finish his essay with Lance. And then it hit him. He's  _tutoring Lance_. Just the two of them with no probable interruptions. He was certainly not ready for it. 

The whole day it clouded his thoughts. He didn't know why it was filling his stomach with butterflies every time he heard Lance laugh with another classmate, but it infuriated him. Every smirk in his direction and comedic comment distracted him and it was so simply annoying that it caused every bit of his impulse control not to scream.

"Keith," Lance called when their class ended, thankfully the last one of the day. "So where do you want us to study?"

The sound of his name coming from Lance forced his stomach to turn, but he had to do this for Shiro. So Keith pondered for a moment before deciding on the library. He led the way with Lance quick on his tail, but of course, when they got there it was full. Lance suggested the roof so up they went. It was peaceful and no one else was there, plus it had a great view to look at with Lance. As furious as it made him, Lance was nice to look at. They sat down near the ledge, the town expanded out in front of them.

"Hey, get off your phone and study or I'm going to leave." Keith said. 

"One second, I gotta finish this message to this chick. She was hard to get, but it's worth it for a piece of her!" Lance said with a wave of his hand.

Keith scowled, "Why is that more important than your grades? Those hook ups don't actually matter."

Lance put down his phone and looked at Keith shocked, "These 'hook ups' are a great learning experience for your tastes you know..." Lance said with a wink. "Plus kissing is like, hella fun." 

"What's so great about a kiss?" Keith said, both frustrated and curious. 

"I mean... I can demonstrate."

Lance moved closer to Keith, looking at him with hooded eyes. Everything about him screamed various forms of lust and romance and curiousity. 

"Sure."

Keith's eyes fluttered to Lance's lips for a moment, watching him smirk again. He immediately felt his face get hot with... anger? No. Frustration. Neither expected Keith to agree, but it sounded like a challenge. 

Lance stared into Keith's Indigo eyes and hoped he couldn't hear his pounding heartbeat. Keith's eyelids felt heavy as he leaned closer. Their noses were barely an inch apart. 

Keith finally closed his eyes and braced for the joke instead. There was no way Lance would seriously kiss him, right? As much as Keith wanted it, he doubted every part of this day was real. But then it  _felt_ real.

Lance's warm lips locked with Keith's in a soft, cautious kiss. It lasted barely a breath before Lance broke it, but put a hand to Keith's face when he leaned closer for another kiss. They stayed that way for another, longer, moment. Eyes closed and hearts racing their lips still locked when Keith's eyes finally fluttered open.

He pulled away quickly, a fierce blush coated his face as he looked down at his shoes. His hair hid the small smile that graced his lips. Keith glanced at Lance, who was staring at him with a still expression.

When Lance noticed that Keith was watching him, he looked away with the tips of his ears turning pink. "So uhh, no homo?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write with the help of my dear friend, Lana, and with her help she and I have been able to bring this cuteness to your screen so thank her!! She's the real MVP here guys!!!


End file.
